


Bad griefs

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 13:03:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21410635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon's back and Tim's so relieved, he's back and they have to talk a bit about Tim's coping method. There was the Cassie thing...Kon's not mad but what had he been thinking?
Relationships: Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Bad griefs

Tim felt a little awkward about it when they were alone. He had been so happy and so relieved when Kon had come back that he had not been thinking about everything that would have to be faced. Everything that they would have to talk about. He was just happy that his best friend was home. He was just happy to have Kon wrap him up tight. He still smelt the same.

That had been more than enough for him. He had been so happy to hug Kon. To have Kon by his side once more that Tim had conveniently forgotten everything that had happened when he was gone. He had just gotten caught up in having Kon. In seeing Superman support Luthor because the man’s legs had gone weak on seeing Kon again.

He had gotten caught up in seeing Lex Luthor cry as he cupped Kon’s face. In seeing Kon laugh as he spun Lex around. In seeing Superman hug Kon tightly and cry too. He had known he had not been alone in missing Kon but when he had seen that it had felt real. That Kon was home, that their feelings for him were still strong.

He had not even felt anything when he saw Cassie and Kon. He had smiled a bit when they had hugged. He had laughed as he watched Cassie cry into Kon’s chest. It had felt perfect, that was how things were supposed to be. Tim had just gotten caught up in all of that so he had completely forgotten the part he had played when Kon was gone.

Then he had felt completely awkward because while it had fallen out of his head. He had not deemed it important, a secret like that was hard to hide. Hell Bart knew about it and this was about Kon. Tim never wanted to hide anything with him.

So he looked at his best friend and looked back at his grief stricken self and wondered why someone had not come and stopped him. Hell Dick or Bruce should have stepped in and stopped him. He knew Bruce had to have figured something out. Maybe Dick had been too occupied but Bruce must have known something.

“Okay… silence is creeping me out.” Kon laughed as he leaned against the wall. “Why have you gone all lurking Robin on me? Thought we got rid of that a long time ago.” Kon’s eyes sparkled when he looked at Tim. “Or you can’t believe I’m standing right here?” He asked softly as he folded his arms. “Because I can’t.” He admitted. “Thought that was it for me but…” He thumped his chest hard. “I’m here.” He met Tim’s gaze. “I’m home.”

“I missed you so much.” Tim stayed where he was, on the ground with his legs dangling over the edge. “I missed you every single day. I thought I was going mad. I just wanted you back. Any way we could have you. I know Luthor most likely told you what I did… what we did but Kon.” Tim’s breath hitched as he thought about the pain they had all been in. “I missed my best friend.”

“Yeah Lex told me some stuff. He had kept a tab on you guys. Not too big a tab because you know… Batman.” Kon made a face before he sighed. “But I think I know what else has you so silent. It’s okay you know. I mean… coming from you it’s like really weird.” Kon laughed. “I’m not mad about Cassie. You didn’t think I would be right? I was dead, you two were alive. The people I care about together? I’m not bitter like that.” Kon grunted as he sat next to Tim. “It’s okay and since you know… she and I are still broken up you don’t have to back off because of me.”

“It wasn’t like that.” Tim groaned. “We’re done too. around the time she fell into the cult. I just… I missed you and she missed you and she was filled with so much hurt and guilt. She was the only one not on my back about bringing you back. I needed Cassie. That’s why… when I was with her I felt closer to you.”

“Um I get that?” Kon laughed. “I’m not mad you know. I can see why. Moment Lex told me it kind of clicked. I mean… I spoke to Cassie. I saw Cassie.” He stressed. “I get what having me die meant to her. We had so much unsaid. So much that we didn’t do. I hurt her.” He said softly. “You were my best friend and you love me just like she did. Being together wasn’t about you two.” He drew up his leg before he continued. “I wish it was, your heads must have been a mess. The two of you would have been a great team but you couldn’t let me go. I get that.” Kon said softly. “But you should have tried to move on.”

“I couldn’t.” Tim felt his throat itch. “She couldn’t. we love you too much and it hurt too much. There was this hole you left in us and being together closed it a bit. Just a bit. But we needed the real thing.”

“I can tell.” Kon laughed softly. “But don’t expect me to do the same thing like you. I’m not hooking up with goddamn Spoiler or anything if you vanish.” Kon teased. “Now Bart’s something different. I can hold his scrawny body and pretend it’s you and I can dig up old recordings of your voice and-“

“Shut up!” Tim laughed. “Behave clone boy.” Kon’s arm wrapped around him and dragged him against his chest. Tim could hear his heartbeat. So strong, this was the sound of life.

“I’m behaving.” Kon laughed softly. “I’m back alive. My ex-girlfriend hooked up with the best guy I have when I was dead. She missed me but we’re not getting back together. I’m okay with this.” He laughed softly. “But come on, did it have to be Cassie though? I get why but if it was Bart think of all the fun we could have. I mean if you and Bart slept together for comfort when I was gone that would mean I would have to sleep with both of you to make up for it.”

“What?” Tim laughed. “The hell Kon? What logic is in that?”

“Because if the two of you have sex as comfort that means you were thinking of me. So I would be left out. So to make us equal I would have to sleep with the both of you so that no one is left out. Also so you have something to compare it to.” Kon laughed. “I guess that means since you and Cassie messed around that means I should sleep with you. Well I’m up for it.” He teased.

“You damn clone boy.” Tim pulled out of Kon’s arms and grabbed him by his face. He looked into Kon’s green eyes. He had missed them so much, to see them bright with laughter. He had never thought he would see them again. He dipped his head and kissed Kon. Nothing with heat, he just poured his relief and thankfulness into it. He was laughing when he pulled back and so was Kon. “There better not be a next time or I’ll end up with someone worse.” He jokingly threatened. Kon just barked out laughing before he turned away to laugh more. The sound was beautiful.


End file.
